digimonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Digimon Data Squad
Digimon Data Squad Episodenguide Text: RTL II Folge 1: Großer Bruder - kleiner Bruder Marcus Damon nennt sich selbst den weltbesten Straßenkämpfer der Welt. Er stößt auf ein dinosaurierähnliches Wesen, Agumon, und lässt sich ohne Angst auf einen Kampf mit ihm ein. Die Begegnung endet unentschieden und die beiden werden Freunde. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Agumon nach seiner Flucht aus der Digiwelt von der staatlichen Organisation DATS (Digitale Abwehr-Taktik-Sondereinheit) aufgegriffen wurde. Die DATS hat es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, in Zusammenarbeit mit Partner-Digimon die Harmonie zwischen der menschlichen und der DigiWelt zu bewahren. Folge 2: Ein neues Familienmitglied Marcus nimmt Agumon mit nach Hause. Dort soll er sich ruhig verhalten, da es eigentlich nicht erlaubt ist, dass Digimon bei Menschen leben. Natürlich hält Agumon sich nicht daran und Marcus findet ihn am Frühstückstisch seiner Familie wieder. Währenddessen treibt ein Digimon sein Unwesen in der Schule. Marcus benutzt Agumon als Köder, um das Untier anzulocken. So gelingt es ihnen, das böse Digimon zu besiegen. Damit Agumon nach der geglückten Rettungsaktion auch weiterhin bei Marcus leben darf, bitten sie Commander Satsuma um die Aufnahme in die Organisation DATS. Folge 3: Das Genie kommt zurück Ein neuer Mitarbeiter taucht bei DATS auf: Thomas Norstein. Er hat bereits früher für DATS gearbeitet, war aber ein halbes Jahr in Europa, um zu studieren, wie dort gegen böse Digimon vorgegangen wird. Er stammt aus einer adligen Familie und ist ein intellektuelles Genie. Commander Satsuma schätzt ihn sehr, die Damen Kurosaki und Shirakawa geraten ihn Verzückung, wenn sie ihn sehen. Das missfällt Marcus sehr. Und als kurz darauf Digimon-Alarm ausgelöst wird, will er allen beweisen, wie gut er mit Agumon zusammenarbeiten kann. Der Plan schlägt jedoch fehl, woraufhin Satsuma Thomas und Gaomon losschickt, um zu helfen. Nachdem die Gefahr beseitigt wurde, beschließt Commander Satsuma, die beiden Streithähne Marcus und Thomas in ein Team zu stecken. Kann das gut gehen? Folge 4: Partner wider Willen Zwei Einbrecher überfallen eine Bank und stoßen im Tresorraum auf Dorimogemon. Die beiden sind begeistert und nehmen Dorimogemon in ihre Bande auf. Yoshi, Thomas und Marcus werden beauftragt, die Bankräuber und Drimogemon zu stellen. Die Einbrecher können sie verhaften, doch Dorimogemon entwischt zurück in die DigiWelt, weil Thomas und Marcus sich mal wieder streiten. Thomas benutzt danach ohne Erlaubnis den Digi-Dive, um in der DigiWelt nach Dorimogemon zu suchen. Folge 5: Gemeinsam in der Digiwelt Nachdem Thomas in die DigiWelt gegangen ist, überredet Marcus Yoshino, dass sie ihn auch in die DigiWelt transportiert. Widerwillig schickt sie ihn hin mit der Aufgabe, Thomas wieder heil in die reale Welt zurückzubringen. Marcus fällt in einen der vielen von Dorimogemon gegrabenen Gänge und trifft dort den verletzten Thomas. Gemeinsam schaffen sie es, aus dem Labyrinth zu entkommen. Den anschließenden Kampf gegen Dorimogemon können sie nur mit vereinten Kräften gewinnen! Folge 6: Das Ende des Dreamteams? Agumon und Marcus geraten beim Mittagessen über eine Kleinigkeit in Streit. Das führt so weit, dass die beiden nicht mehr miteinander sprechen und Agumon sich beleidigt in sein Digivice zurückzieht. Unterdessen verwüstet ein Elecmon die Stadt, indem es alle Ampelanlagen unter seine Kontrolle bringt und so einen Verkehrsunfall nach dem anderen verursacht. Beim Versuch, es daran zu hindern digitiert es zu Garurumon. Es sieht aus, als gäbe es keine Chance es zu besiegen - insbesondere da Marcus und Agumon keine Partner mehr sind und ihre Kräfte nicht mehr bündeln können. Doch ehe es zu spät ist, gelangen die beiden zur Einsicht, dass sie einander wirklich brauchen. Folge 7: Ein Geburtstag mit Überraschungen Kristy, die kleine Schwester von Marcus, hat Geburtstag. Marcus kann den Tag nicht mit ihr verbringen, da er in der Schule eine Nachprüfung ablegen muss. Er bittet Thomas um Hilfe. Nach anfänglichem Zögern sagt dieser zu. Kristy ist sofort Feuer und Flamme. Doch der schön vorbereitete Geburtstag verläuft anders, als Thomas erwartet hatte. Besonders als ein böses Digimon auf einem Rummelplatz auftaucht, gibt es Ärger... Folge 8: Verliebt, verlobt... vergessen Yoshino ist in den berühmten Sänger Neon Hamamura verliebt. Sie werden dabei fotografiert, wie sie Hand in Hand das Gebäude verlassen, in dem sich sein Apartment befindet. Bei DATS herrscht Aufregung. Doch Commander Sampson vermittelt, denn Yoshino ist in geheimer Mission unterwegs: Seit längerem wird vermutet, dass Neon ein Digimon bei sich untergebracht hat: ein so genanntes Keramon, das mit seinem Gekicher das Internet übernehmen kann. Als sämtliche Fernseher des Landes mit dem neuesten Videoclip von Neon Hamamura überschwemmt werden, greifen die Jungs von DATS zu. Yoshino und Lalamon geraten dabei in Gefahr, denn sie befinden sich in Neons Wohnung... Folge 9: Der Boxchampion Thomas hat ein Idol: Den Boxchampion Tsubasa Hayase. Doch dessen glanzvolle Karriere bekam einen Knacks, als er sich im Kampf den rechten Arm gebrochen hatte. Aber nach seinem Comeback kann er wieder einen Sieg nach dem anderen für sich verbuchen. Das kommt dem DATS-Team merkwürdig vor und sie überprüfen den Boxer, seine Familie und sein Team, ob sie nicht mit einem Digimon zusammen arbeiten und so die Boxkämpfe manipulieren. Folge 10: Benehmen ist Glückssache Marcus benimmt sich äußert seltsam und ungeschickt. Agumon vermutet, dass ein unsichtbares Digimon dahinter steckt. Als er alle anderen davon überzeugt hat, ist es fast zu spät: Ein riesiger Öltanker läuft steuerlos auf den Hafen zu. Doch Marcus kann sich rechtzeitig von dem Einfluss des Soulmon lösen und im letzten Moment die Katastrophe verhindern. Thomas philosophiert: Haben bestimmte Gedanken, Wünsche, intensive Ideen einen Einfluss auf das Erscheinen der Digimon oder provozieren die Digimon in den Menschen genau diese Zustände? Der Commander will der Frage nachgehen. Folge 11: Der Traum vom süßen Leben In der DATS-Zentrale ist man süchtig nach Süßigkeiten. Weil Agumon heimlich alle weggefuttert hat, macht sich Marcus auf die Suche nach Nachschub. Sein Freund Koichiro soll helfen - dessen Vater Shiratori ist ein berühmter Konditor. Doch den Pralinenladen gibt es nicht mehr, denn Shiratori spielt und verdient so seinen Lebensunterhalt. Helfen tun ihm dabei das Digimon Evilmon und die kleinen fledermausartigen Pikodebimons. Marcus und sein Team geben alles, um Shiratori vom Spielen loszubringen und zur Freude des ganzen Teams stellt er auch bald wieder Süßigkeiten für sie her. Folge 12: Grenzenlose Freundschaft Ein neues Digimon wird registriert: Biyomon ist so niedlich und kuschelig, dass es Kristy sofort an sich nimmt. Agumon ist eifersüchtig, denn eigentlich hält es sich für das Lieblings-Digimon der Familie. Falcomon kommt in die Welt der Menschen, um Biyomon zurück in die DigiWelt zu holen. Doch Kristy will es nicht herausrücken. Und auch Biyomon will nicht zurück, hat es doch Kristy versprochen, bei ihr zu bleiben. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Falcomon und Biyomon. Agumon, Lalamon und Gaomon digitieren und gemeinsam können sie Falcomon besiegen. Plötzlich erscheint Mercurimon, der wiederum Falcomon in die digitale Welt zurückholen will. Marcus und seine Verbündeten stehen nun einem viel mächtigeren Gegner gegenüber. Die DATS will Kristy untersuchen und sie für sich anwerben, da man für Biyomon einen Partner braucht. Folge 13: Marcus’ neue Kraft Mercurimon wehrt den Angriff von Marcus ab und geht mit Falcomon zurück in die DigiWelt. Kristy begreift nicht, warum Digimon und Menschen nicht friedlich miteinander leben können. Ein Herr vom Geheimministerium erscheint beim Commander und teilt ihm mit, dass DATS aufgelöst werden soll. Biyomon digitiert zu Akuiramon und soll gegen die Menschen kämpfen. Doch es denkt immer nur an Kristy und macht sich in der Welt der Menschen auf die Suche nach ihr. Auf seinem Weg nach Tokio zerstört es alles, was ihm in den Weg kommt, sodass die DATS auf den Plan gerufen wird. Doch man erkennt schnell, dass man keine Chance hat. Nur Marcus nimmt den Kampf auf, bekommt aber schnell seine Grenzen gezeigt. Als Akuiramon zu Guardamon digitiert und Kristy angreifen will, lässt Marcus Agumon, der schon zu GeoGreymon digitiert war, zu RiseGreymon digitieren. Dieses besiegt dann endlich Guardamon. Folge 14: Jureimon, der Hüter des Waldes Marcus, Yoshino und Thomas beschließen, in die Digiwelt zu gehen, um Mercurimon zu besiegen. Vor der Abreise lüftet Sampson noch ein Geheimnis: Marcus’ Vater war der Leiter des ersten Forschertrupps, der zehn Jahre zuvor die Digiwelt betreten hat. Er ist seit einem Angriff aggressiver Digimon auf das Forscherteam in der Digiwelt verschollen, in die nun unsere Freunde aufbrechen. Folge 15: Thomas’ Albtraum Unsere Freunde sind auf einer Mission in der Digiwelt. Während ihres langen Marsches geraten sie in einen Hinterhalt eines MetalPhantomon, das ihnen zusammen mit mehreren gefährlichen Spinnendigimon ihren Weg versperrt. Es schläfert sie mit seiner Stimme ein, um ihnen dann mit Albträumen die Seele zu rauben. Ihre Digimon-Helfer müssen ängstlich zuschauen, bis Thomas sich aus eigener Kraft und mit seinen positiven Erinnerungen aus dem Albtraum befreit. Im finalen Duell besiegen Agumon und Gaomon das MetalPhantomon. Folge 16: Ein Mann, ein Wort! Die Gruppe der Wanderer ist immer noch auf dem Weg zur Mauer aus ewigem Eis, als Yoshino ohnmächtig umfällt und Fieber bekommt. Als Keenan und Falcomon ihre Hilfe anbieten, steckt sich Keenan bei Yoshino an. Falcomon weiß Rat: Es handelt sich um einen digitalen Virus, für den es nur ein Gegenmittel gibt, das man am Kap der Vagabunden findet. Um Yoshino und Keenan zu retten, machen sich Thomas, Marcus, Agumon, Gaomon und Falcomon auf den Weg, um die Medizin zu beschaffen. Unterwegs stellt sich ihnen Blossomon in den Weg. Die Blumensträuße, die es wirft, sind verheerend. Doch gemeinsam kriegen unsere Freunde auch das in den Griff. Falcomon fliegt mit dem Gegengift zur Höhle, während die anderen das Blossomon besiegen. Folge 17: Du bist nicht allein Auf ihrer Suche nach Merukimon werden unsere Freunde von Keenan und dann von Mammothmon, das im Auftrag von Gotsumon unterwegs ist, angegriffen. Schnee und Lawinen machen die Reise nicht einfacher. Yoshi hat mit Erinnerungen an ihre Kindheit zu kämpfen und glaubt nicht mehr an ihre Talente. Sie verzweifelt fast an der Tatsache, dass es ihr bisher nicht gelungen ist, Lalamon digitieren zu lassen und zieht sich deprimiert zurück. Lalamon kämpft nun also ganz allein mit all seiner Kraft und schafft es aber doch, Yoshi dazu zu bringen, die Ultra-Digitation zu initiieren. Sie besiegen ihre Gegner und können am Ende gemeinsam ihre Suche nach Merukimon fortsetzen. Folge 18: Begegnung mit Merukimon Das Team erreicht den Grat des Ewigen Eises. Dort erwartet sie der alte Angler, von dem Marcus bereits sein Digivice erhalten hatte und der den Kids den Weg zu Merukimons Versteck zeigt. Unterwegs werden sie wieder von Keenan angegriffen, der alle Menschen zu hassen scheint. Gotsumon versucht alle zu besiegen, sogar Keenan. Doch ehe ihm das gelingt, bittet Merukimon den alten Angler zu sich. Er wirft ihm vor, dass die Menschen die Digimon hinters Licht geführt hätten, obwohl Frieden vereinbart war. Der alte Angler widerspricht heftig. Im Kampf mit Merukimon öffnet sich das Digitor und unsere Freunde können in die reale Welt zurückkehren. Der alte Angler bittet sie, Keenan mitzunehmen. Folge 19: Zurück in der realen Welt Unsere Freunde sind mit Keenan und Falcomon in die reale Welt zurückgekehrt. Commander Sampson erzählt ihnen, dass der alte Angler der Generalkommandeur der Forschungsgruppe war und sich in der Digiwelt bestens auskennt. Er erzählt ihnen auch, dass Keenan als Baby in die Digiwelt entführt wurde und dass seine leiblichen Eltern abgeschieden in den Bergen leben. Gotsumon kommt in die reale Welt um Keenan zu besiegen. Das gelingt ihm nicht, denn Marcus und seine Freunde beschützen ihn. Gotsumon muss unverrichteter Dinge wieder abziehen, jedoch nicht ohne Keenan ausdrücklich zu sagen, dass er ein Mensch sei und in der Digiwelt keinen Platz habe. Folge 20: Glücklich vereint Das Team ist auf dem Weg zu Keenans Eltern. Als sie dort ankommen, öffnet sich ein Digitor und das roboterähnliche Hagurumon tritt hervor. Es ist eine Inkarnation des kleinen Spielroboters, den Keenan als Baby in Händen hielt, als es in die Digiwelt aufgesogen wurde. Hagurumon zerstört das Elternhaus und fängt Keenans Mutter. Nur Keenan kann sie retten. Gerade will sich die kleine Familie wieder vereinen, da taucht der Abgeordnete Hashiba auf und will den Vater verhaften. Doch Keenan nimmt alle Schuld auf sich und flüchtet. Im Palast von Merukimon taucht ein neues Untier auf: Saberleomon: ein mächtiges altes Säbelzahntiger-Digimon, das offensichtlich mit Merukimon noch eine Rechnung offen hat. Folge 21: Keenan allein in der Stadt Merukimon weigert sich mit Saberleomon die reale Welt zu vernichten. Deshalb greift Gotsumon mit Unterstützung von Pteramon und Boarmon die Welt von Marcus, Yoshino und Thomas an. Doch wo steckt Keenan? Er hat sich von Falcomon getrennt und zieht allein durch die Stadt. Da hört er die Forderung von Gotsumon: Wenn die Menschen Keenan ausliefern, werden die Digimon ihre Attacke einstellen und sich für immer zurückziehen. Keenan will mit ihm gehen, doch da erscheint sein Freund Falcomon. Gemeinsam mit ihm entscheidet er sich in der Menschenwelt zu bleiben. Als Gotsumon zum finalen Schlag ansetzen will, erscheint ein Fremder auf der Bildfläche: Akihiro Kurata, ein Mann, der offensichtlich über die Macht verfügt, ein Digitor zu öffnen. Das tut er auch und Gotsumon und sein ganzes Geschwader werden eingesogen. Folge 22: Hilfe aus dem Nichts Marcus nimmt Keenan und Falcomon mit zu sich nach Hause. Sarah und Kristy helfen den beiden, sich zurecht zu finden, doch dann gibt es Digimon-Alarm: Saberleomon greift an. Für die DATS-Truppe wird es eng, doch ein unbekanntes Flug-Digimon greift ein und entscheidet die Sache zu ihren Gunsten. Und sofort beginnt das Rätselraten. Was war es für ein Digimon und wohin ist es anschließend verschwunden? Auch der eigenartige Wissenschaftler Kurata hat angeblich keine Ahnung. Folge 23: Kuratas Plan Auf Befehl des nationalen Geheimministeriums begeben sich die DATS noch einmal in die Digiwelt. Keenan und Falcomon bleiben bei Marcus zu Hause, da sie nicht wissen, auf wessen Seite sie kämpfen sollen. Diesmal sind die DATS dem Befehl von Akihiro Kurata unterstellt, dem sie nicht richtig trauen. Sie wollen das Gespräch mit Merukimon suchen. Unterwegs treffen sie auf Gotsumon, der zu Meteormon digitiert und sie angreift. Sie können Gotsumon besiegen und treffen endlich Merukimon - doch dann taucht plötzlich Keenan auf... Folge 24: Das Geheimnis der Vergangenheit Vor zehn Jahren: Der kleine Keenan wird durch ein Digitor in die Digiwelt gesogen und von Frigimon, welches mütterliche Gefühle entwickelt, aufgenommen. Unterdessen wird die erste Forschungsexpedition in die Digiwelt gestartet, von einem Expertenteam u.a. bestehend aus den beiden Kriminalbeamten Yushima und Sampson, Marcus’ Vater Dr. Damon und dem eigenwilligen Wissenschaftler Kurata. Die Mission lautet herauszufinden, wohin seit einiger Zeit all die Menschen und insbesondere Keenan, der Sohn des Forscherehepaars Crier, verschwunden sind. In der Digiwelt dreht Kurata während einer Begegnung mit Saberleomon vor Angst komplett durch und sprengt ein weiteres Digitor in die Wand zwischen den Welten. Bis auf Dr. Damon flieht das Team zurück in die reale Welt. Folge 25: Yatagaramon flieg Der Kampf gegen Kurata ist in vollem Gange. Doch niemand kann sein Digimon Gizmon AT zerstören, im Gegenteil, es digitiert auch noch zu Gizmon XT. Nachdem Merukimon schwer verletzt worden ist, gibt er Keenan die letzten Lebensweisheiten mit auf den Weg, bevor er sich auflöst. Und Keenan erkennt: Es gibt gute und böse Menschen so wie es auch gute und böse Digimon gibt. Er beschließt mit seinen Freunden gegen Kurata zu kämpfen. Keenan lässt Falcomon zu Yatagaramon digitieren und Yatagaramon schafft es endlich. Er zerstört Gizmon XT. Doch leider entkommt Kurata durch ein Digitor. Folge 26: Ohne Erinnerung Als die Freunde in die Zentrale von DATS zurückkehren, treffen sie auf Commander Hashiba: Kurata hat nun das Sagen und die restlichen Mitglieder der DATS wurden verhaftet. Dann werden die Erinnerungen von Thomas, Marcus und Yoshino gelöscht und ihre Digimon eingefangen. Doch sie beschließen sich zu wehren: Agumon speit Feuer und Rauch und in der Verwirrung, die entsteht, können die Digimon entkommen und machen sich auf die Suche nach ihren Partnern... Folge 27: Digitor, öffne dich! Kurata hat das DATS-Hauptquartier in die Luft gesprengt und ist dann in die Digiwelt verschwunden. Die Freunde machen sich auf den Weg zu Keenans Vater, der ihnen ein Digitor öffnen soll. Er weigert sich ihnen zu helfen, da er überglücklich ist, seinen Sohn wieder bei sich zu haben. Doch er sieht ein, dass Keenan sich nichts sehnlicher wünscht, als die Digiwelt zu retten und so lässt er ihn schweren Herzens wieder ziehen. Im Tunnel zur Digiwelt treffen Marcus und seine Freunde auf das gemeine Trio Nanami, Ivan und Kouki, die sie herausfordern. Um ein Haar wäre alles schief gegangen, wenn nicht plötzlich Kudamon und Commander Sampson aufgetaucht wären und in den Kampf eingegriffen hätten. Unsere Freunde landen wohlbehalten in der Digiwelt und können loslegen... Folge 28: Mit vereinten Kräften Die Freunde machen sich auf den Weg zu Jureimon. Unterwegs begegnen sie einer Horde von Gizmon XT, die sie nur mit Hilfe von Bantyoleomon besiegen können. Sie treffen Jureimon, der nicht gut auf Kurata zu sprechen ist, als plötzlich auch noch Ivan, Kouki und Nanami auftauchen. Durch perfekte Abstimmung aufeinander und ihre innere Stärke, können Marcus und seine Freunde die drei miesen Typen in die Flucht schlagen. Leider halten ihre Digivice diesem Angriff nicht stand und der Einzige, der sie reparieren könnte, wäre Marcus’ Vater... Folge 29: Das Digisoul-Trainingslager Mit ihren kaputten Digivices treffen unsere Freunde Bantyoleomon. Es lädt sie in das Digisoul Trainingslager ein, damit sie ihr Digisoul trainieren. Agumon, Lalamon und Gaomon warten draußen, als sie plötzlich von Ivan, Kouki und Nanami angegriffen werden. Bantyoleomon fordert Marcus und seine Freunde auf, ihren innersten Willen sprechen zu lassen. Ihr fester Wille und ihr unglaublicher Mut verhelfen den Freunden zu Mega-Kräften. Diese transportieren sie in ihre Digivices, die damit repariert sind. Einem Sieg gegen Ivan und Konsorten steht nun nichts mehr im Weg. Doch Bantyoleomon hat einen weiteren Auftrag für sie... Folge 30: Freunde machen stark Die Freunde sind in der glorreichen Stadt angekommen und werden dort gefangen genommen. Auch Yushima ist ein Gefangener der Digimon. Erst als diese merken, dass Marcus der Sohn von Spencer Damon ist, lassen sie die Freunde frei. Plötzlich greift eine Gruppe Gizmon XT an, die unsere Freunde jedoch problemlos abwehren kann. Leider haben sie übersehen, dass Ivan, Kouki und Nanami von Kurata weiterentwickelt wurden und nun die Digimon an einer anderen Stelle angreifen. Folge 31: Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung? Nach der Digimon-Attacke können sich die Jungs nicht für eine Strategie entscheiden. Thomas möchte Eldoradimon beschützen, doch Marcus zieht los, um Kurata herauszufordern. Thomas bleibt zurück und wird von Nanami an einen Wasserfall gelockt, wo sie ihn in einen Kampf verwickelt, in dessen Folge der Staudamm bricht. Marcus und Keenan und ihre Digimon verteidigen derweil Eldoradimon gegen die Gizmon XT, doch eine Flutwelle droht... Folge 32: Eldoradimon verschwindet Im Kampf gegen Kurata nehmen es diesmal Yoshino und Lalamon mit Ivan auf. Ivan ist in Yoshino verliebt und möchte, dass sie endlich mit ihm ausgeht. Währenddessen geben Marcus, Keenan und ihre Digimon alles, um Kuratas finsteren Plan zu verhindern: Die glorreiche Stadt Eldoradimon soll durch ein Digitor in die reale Welt geschafft werden. Folge 33: Das Gizmon Javelin Im Ringen um die Stadt Eldoradimon tritt diesmal Kouki gegen Marcus an. Da Agumon zu Shinegreymon digitiert, kann Kouki außer Gefecht gesetzt werden. Doch Kurata hat das Gizmon Javelin entwickelt: Eine riesige Sprengladung, die er auf Eldoradimon fallen lässt. Marcus und seine Freunde können das nicht mehr verhindern, aber sie wollen versuchen die Bewohner zu retten. Als das Team zu dieser Aktion aufbricht, fehlen plötzlich Thomas und Gaomon. Was steckt dahinter? Folge 34: Eine böse Überraschung Thomas wird per Helikopter nach Hause zu seinem Vater und seiner Schwester Relena gebracht. Zu seiner Überraschung sitzt dort Professor Kurata gemütlich im Sessel und schlägt einen Deal vor: Er verspricht die kranke Schwester gesund zu machen, wenn Thomas mit ihm kooperiert. Der Rest der Gruppe sitzt derweil in einem Geheimversteck der DATS, als ein Piximon auf dem Bildschirm erscheint. Um es zu retten, müssen sie ihren Unterschlupf verlassen und treffen auf einen vollkommen verwandelten Thomas. Was ist geschehen? Folge 35: Zurück ins Ei Professor Kurata hat noch ein Ass im Ärmel: Das „noch schlafende Belphemon“. Dieses Digimon ist stärker als alle, die zuvor bekannt waren und soll ihn nicht nur zum Herrscher der Digiwelt, sondern zum Regenten aller Welten machen. Marcus hat währenddessen andere Sorgen: Agumon wurde in ein Digiei zurückverwandelt und es ist unklar, ob es jemals wieder schlüpft. Keenan und Falcomon haben in der Zwischenzeit herausgefunden, dass Thomas mit Kurata gemeinsame Sache macht - doch bevor sie diese Nachricht dem Rest des Teams mitteilen können, werden sie von Miragegaogamon angegriffen. Folge 36: Auf Thomas ist Verlass! Thomas scheint nach wie vor auf Kuratas Seite zu stehen, denn er entwickelt für ihn ein Gerät zur Kontrolle von Digimon. Doch in letzter Sekunde überlegt er es sich anders und rettet seine Schwester Relena. Yushima, dessen Rettungsversuch fehlschlug, ist erleichtert. Doch Kurata gibt sich nicht geschlagen. Er fusioniert nun selbst mit dem Belphemon, was es noch böser macht. Während das DATS-Team losstürmt, um zu retten, was noch zu retten ist, muss Marcus im Quartier bleiben und Agumons Digiei hüten. Das fällt ihm nicht leicht und so packt er das Ei in einen Rucksack und läuft seinen Freunden hinterher. Können sie Kurata noch stoppen? Folge 37: Agumon, wach auf! Obwohl niemand damit gerechnet hat, ist Thomas plötzlich wieder beim DATS-Team dabei und greift das mit Kurata vereinigte Belphemon mit MirageGaogamon an. Doch alles ist vergebens, sie schaffen es nicht, dagegen anzukommen. Selbst als Yatagaramon die Mega-Digitation zu Ravemon vollzieht, können unsere Freunde gegen Belphemon nichts ausrichten. Und Marcus verzweifelt, da Agumon immer noch auf dem Level eines Digi-Eis ist und nicht mitkämpfen kann. Doch dank seiner Zuneigung schafft er es, Agumon in seinen alten Zustand zurückzuholen. Folge 38: Stärker als alles auf der Welt Die Lage scheint immer aussichtsloser zu werden. Nachdem Belphemon Kuratas Geist unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte, wütet es unverdrossen weiter und ist kaum aufzuhalten. Kurata hat durch den Einsatz einer Oszillationsbombe das Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum empfindlich gestört. Es droht ein Zusammenprall der Digiwelt mit der realen Welt. Marcus und ShineGreymon erreichen dank ihrer Freundschaft das Burst-Level und können Belphemon besiegen. Nur Kurata können sie nicht stoppen. Und dann ist da auch noch der Riss im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum... Folge 39: Auf Messers Schneide Craniummon und Yggdrasil, der große Gott der Digiwelt, erörtern die Lage: Da sich der Untergang der Welten gegenseitig bedingt, scheint es keine Rettung zu geben. Doch Bantyoleomon konzentriert all seine Energie in sein Digisoul und schafft so ein neues Fundament für die Digiwelt. Außerdem ermöglicht er Marcus noch zu vollenden, was Spencer Damon nicht gelang. Er bricht zu Yggdrasil in die digitale Welt auf, um mit ihm den Konflikt endgültig zu lösen. Nach kurzem Zögern folgen ihm seine Freunde. Folge 40: Ein Wiedersehen der anderen Art Wieder in der Digiwelt treffen die Freunde zuerst auf den wiedergeborenen Gotsumon, der sich nicht mehr daran erinnert, wie er früher war. Aber unsere Freunde erinnern sich sehr wohl. Gotsumon schließt sich der Truppe an und führt sie zum Palast von Yggdrasil. Doch der Herrscher der Digiwelt hat gut ausgerüstete Wächter, allen voran Craniummon, der so schnell agiert, dass man seine Bewegungen gar nicht mehr sieht. Als Marcus ihm aber allein entgegentritt, ruft er Verstärkung herbei. Kurz darauf erscheint der Herrscher selbst und als er sich die Kapuze vom Kopf zieht, ist die Überraschung groß... Folge 41: Kleiner Mann... ganz groß Die königlichen Ritter beschützen Yggdrasil, doch der königliche Ritter Sleipmon rettet unsere Freunde. Die Überraschung ist groß, als sie von Commander Sampson erfahren, dass Sleipmon das digitierte Kudamon ist und inzwischen auf der Seite der Menschen steht. Marcus erinnert sich an seinen Vater: Spencer Damon war ein fürsorglicher Mann, der Marcus sportliches Verhalten und Freundlichkeit gelehrt hat. Warum hat er sich so verändert? Folge 42: Die Familienehre Franz Norstein versucht trotz der Belagerung durch die königlichen Ritter seinen Jet zu starten. Als dies nicht gelingt, eskaliert die Situation zwischen Vater und Sohn: Thomas wirft seinem Vater vor, sich nie gegen seine Mutter, die Großmutter von Thomas, durchsetzen zu können. Werden sie ihren Konflikt lösen können? Folge 43: Duftmon und die Gerechtigkeit Marcus hat sich auf den Weg in die Digiwelt gemacht. Und Thomas bringt seine Familienprobleme auf die Reihe. Yoshi und Keenan beschützen unterdessen die reale Welt. Plötzlich tauchen bei Kristy und Sara zu Hause kleine Digimon auf, die durch einen Tornado in die reale Welt geweht wurden. Yoshi, Keenan, Kristy und Sara nehmen sie bei sich auf und kümmern sich um sie. In der Zwischenzeit bekommt Duftmon die Erlaubnis, Yggdrasils Befehl auszuführen. Yoshi und Keenan stellen sich ihm entgegen und können ihn mit ihrem Burst-Modus aufhalten. Dann kommt Thomas zurück und alle beschließen gemeinsam nochmals in die Digiwelt zu gehen, um der wirklichen Gerechtigkeit zum Sieg zu verhelfen. Folge 44: Wir geben nicht auf! Marcus und Agumon machen sich in der Digiwelt auf die Suche nach Marcus’ Vater. Dabei stoßen sie auf einen der königlichen Ritter, Craniummon. Craniummon verfügt über schier unbesiegbare Waffen und einen Schild, der jedem Angriff standhält. Obwohl Agumon und Marcus alle Kräfte mobilisieren, sieht es ziemlich düster aus. Doch dann tauchen plötzlich die restlichen DATS-Mitglieder auf und stehen ihnen zur Seite. Und siehe da: So unbesiegbar wie Craniummon glaubte, ist es gar nicht, doch es wartet noch mit einer ganz anderen Überraschung auf... Folge 45: Marcus wird erwachsen Der Herrscher der Digiwelt, Yggdrasil, lässt sich nicht auf ein Gespräch mit Marcus ein und verteidigt weiter seine Festung. Aber der königliche Ritter Cranium wechselt nach einer Begegnung mit Garudamon die Seite. Um Bantyoleomon zu entlasten, stützt es sogar die Digiwelt weiter ab. So hat Bantyoleomon die Gelegenheit ein weiteres großes Geheimnis zu lüften... Folge 46: Die Kraft der Gefühle Nach der überraschenden Wende erklärt Bantyoleomon dem DATS-Team wie es dazu kam, dass er sich mit der Seele von Spencer Damon vereint hat. Marcus ist erleichtert: sein Vater lebt und ist nicht böse und er kämpft im Körper von Bantyoleomon weiter für das Gute. So kann letztendlich Yggdrasil bezwungen werden. Doch die Freunde haben nicht mit seiner großen Macht gerechnet... Folge 47: Eine neue Welt Der aufgebrachte Herrscher Yggdrasil wehrt jeden Angriff ab. Unsere Freunde fallen immer wieder geschlagen zu Boden. Und auch Craniummon, das jetzt die Welten abstützt, wird immer schwächer. Doch als die königlichen Ritter ebenfalls ihren „Herrscher“ angreifen, zeigt er sein wahres Gesicht: Er ist gar kein Digimon, sondern ein Kontrollcomputer. Daher rührt also seine Gefühllosigkeit! Erneut vereinen unsere Freunde ihre starken Gefühle und treten ein letztes Mal an. Folge 48: Ende gut, alles gut? Yggdrasil zieht sich letztendlich friedlich zurück und hinterlässt die zerstörte Digiwelt. In der realen Welt gibt es ein großes Wiedersehen. Spencer Damon taucht auf und die Familie ist wieder vereint. Auch alle anderen freuen sich über den Frieden, als die Digimon plötzlich bekanntgeben, dass sie in die digitale Welt zurück möchten, um sie wieder aufzubauen. Tränenreich verabschieden sich die Digimon als plötzlich Marcus mit gepacktem Rucksack auftaucht: Er will sich nicht von seinem Freund Agumon trennen und lässt sich mit ungewisser Wiederkehr mit den Digimon in die Digiwelt beamen, um dort als freiwillige Straßenpatrouille für Ordnung zu sorgen.